Lucy
Lucy was a small dog of setter breed that Rachel Lindt had rescued and placed under her care. With the losses Rachel suffered using her dogs against Leviathen she had to bring Lucy into rotation. Personality She was a bit antsy still for a young dog, and has been known to bark insistently. Abilities and Powers say something about what Setters can usually do. When augmented Lucy has all the abilities of one of Bitch's Dogs. Equipment Was usually equipped with a chain collar so Rachel could handle her easier. History Background Rachel generally collects abused dogs. Story Start May have been with Rachel since she started setting up her shelters. Post-Leviathan She was first introduced as one of the pupsHellhound and her dogs took up half the clearing, in front of Shadow Stalker. She held a metal ring in each hand, with two chains extending out from each ring. The chains, in turn, were connected to harnesses around the heads and snouts of the ‘dogs’, each animal only a little smaller than a refrigerator. They were monstrous, with scaly, horned exteriors and exposed muscle. Not as big or ugly as they could get, Shadow Stalker knew. The smallest one was barking incessantly. Three of the four were pulling on the chains, hungry to get at Shadow Stalker, clearly intent on tearing her apart. Hellhound’s sharp pulls on the chains contracted the bindings around their snouts, which made them stop before they could get too close. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.6 Rachel brought for the infiltration of PRT ENE Headquarters Lucy later accompanied her rescuer in Rachel's territory were she underwent training.Lucy appeared from a nearby street, making her excitement known with a noise that was half bark and half something else. She ran alongside Bentley. “Good girl!” Bitch laughed, “Come on!” Lucy responded by huffing out a noise that might have been a bark. Her footfalls splashed out of sync with Bentley’s, and they were soon joined by others. Ink, Magic, Roxy, Buddy, Bruno and Socks. None of the others were as large as Lucy and Bentley. This would be their first run. A taste of her power. She would give them a little more each time, keep an eye out for the ones who listened, give more training to the ones who needed to be kept in line by the bigger and more obedient dogs. - Excerpt from Interlude 11aWhile looking for other candidates for the Nine the undersiders met with Panacea and were ambushed. Lucy was murdered by Mannequin, taking two shotgun blasts directly to the chest cavity. Her rescuers power was unable to save her.Snare 13.2 Trivia *Lucy is a Setter, the exact type is unknown however.Bitch’s bulldog, Bentley, was lying on the couch with his head nestled in Bitch’s armpit. I was on chapter three of my book when he began snoring, surprising me with how steady and loud the noise was. Sirius, the lab I’d met on a prior occasion, lay between Bitch’s legs, his head lying across her belt buckle. A setter was curled up at the base of the sofa with Angelica – I couldn’t remember its name. - Excerpt from Parasite 10.1 Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Bitch's Dogs Category:Worm Characters